<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You're Fine by ChaoticNeutral18</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27836341">You're Fine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticNeutral18/pseuds/ChaoticNeutral18'>ChaoticNeutral18</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Crying, Explosion, F/M, Gen, Inspired by Discord, None of the jedi know that Anakin was a slave, Space Pirates, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, a little? hurt/comfort, slave transmitter chips, somehow the one with a bomb in his neck is the most collected person here, there's a LOT of tears in here</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:49:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27836341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticNeutral18/pseuds/ChaoticNeutral18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just a routine mission to take back a hyperspace lane that had become occupied by pirates backed by the Separatists. How did it end up like this......</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anakin Skywalker &amp; Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker &amp; Jedi Council, CT-7567 | Rex &amp; Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Anakin Skywalker &amp; Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>New SW Canon Server Works</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You're Fine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_is_THORapy/gifts">Writing_is_THORapy</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>As always, inspired by the New SW Canon Discord</p>
<p>Beta read by the amazing @EmeraldHeiress. Go check out her stories, she's absolutely incredible and an inspiration to all.<br/>This fic is an early Hanukkah present to @Writing_is_THORapy, who inspired me with her deadception AU and I know has been waiting for this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a routine mission, it was <em>just</em> a routine mission. Just taking down some pirates who were starting to overtake a necessary hyperspace lane that the Republic needed for supplies. They’d run this type of mission so often, it was just supposed to be training for them. <em>What happened?</em><br/>
________</p>
<p>“Kenobi, Skywalker.” The hologram of Mace Windu spoke, “Thank you for being here on such short notice.”</p>
<p>Anakin and Obi-Wan shared a quick glance. They had been on leave at the temple following a rough campaign in the outer rim when called up to the council chambers, for what they had no clue. </p>
<p>“There have been worrying rumors of a band of pirates taking over a needed hyperspace route convergence in the Daalang Sector.” Mace continued, “The information we have has been sent to you, and you are to leave immediately.”</p>
<p>“Kenobi, as the 212th is still grounded due to the extensive damage inflicted on the <em>Negotiator</em> during the last campaign, you will go with Skywalker as back up just in case.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan nodded.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Master,” the two responded, bowing and leaving the chamber.</p>
<p>“This should be easy, eh, Master?” Anakin laughed once out of the council’s domain. “I’ll tell Snips, and comm Rex and the boys to be ready to hit the road. See you in a few, Master!” </p>
<p>“I’ll do the same for my men. See you soon, Anakin.” Obi-Wan responded, splitting off from Anakin and heading to his room to grab some small items he needed.<br/>
____</p>
<p>At the hangar, Obi-Wan met back up with Anakin and Ahsoka, R2 beside them. The two were already bantering back and forth before he arrived, as he suspected they had the entire walk to the hangar. Clearing his throat softly, he announced his presence.</p>
<p> “Hey, Master Kenobi! Thanks for springing me from my Ryl exam. I definitely need more time to study.” Ahsoka chirped happily. </p>
<p>“Then, padawan, you may want to board the ship and I can help you study on the trip to the <em>Resolute</em>. Come on now, both of you.”</p>
<p>Boarding the <em>Twilight</em>, Anakin and the astromech headed to the cockpit to fly it up to meet the ship, leaving Obi-Wan and Ahsoka to practice Ryl for the ten minute flight. </p>
<p>When they got to the <em>Resolute</em>, the trio disembarked and headed to the bridge to brief Admiral Yularen about the mission. Then moved to the mess hall as they weren’t able to grab food before leaving. </p>
<p>“Hey, Rex.” Ahsoka said, sliding onto the bench next to him, tray of food in hand, and Obi-Wan and her Master not far behind. </p>
<p>“Hello, Commander, how was your leave?”</p>
<p>As Ahsoka talked to Rex about all the work she had to make up, and how this mission was a blessing since it gave her extra time to prepare for her exam, Anakin and Obi-wan discussed the mission details, bantering all the while.</p>
<p>“So, Master, ten credits says that it’ll take less than 3 hours to take these pirates down. What do they call themselves again, the ‘Hssiss’? Ha, like naming themselves after those lizards is indicative of anything.”</p>
<p>“Now, Anakin, do remember to exercise caution no matter what.” Obi-Wan replied, “We <em>are</em> going in with limited information, and these pirates have done a fair job of hiding their true objective, so just be careful. And for the love of the force, do not lose your lightsaber!”</p>
<p>Anakin laughed, “Sure, Master. I’ll be careful for you. I know your old bones can’t keep up with me like they used to.”</p>
<p>“ANAKIN-”<br/>
________</p>
<p>During the three day trip, they did normal things: trained and sparred, got caught up as much as they could on work and paperwork, having to drag Anakin out of the workshop, surveyed the ship, drugged Obi-Wan’s tea so he slept, spent time with the clones, separated Hardcase and Fives after a prank gone wrong, worked on the bridge, just mundane things. </p>
<p>Finally, they exited hyperspace in front of Daalang, a planet located right outside of Hutt Space. The Hssiss were stationed on the planet’s moon, which was currently on the other side of the planet. </p>
<p>“Snips, meet me down in the hanger in five minutes. Admiral Yularen, contact Torrent Company, Gold, and Shadow Squadrons and relay to them the same instructions. I’m not sure how dangerous they are but it’s better to be safe than sorry later on.” Anakin said, face and stance hardening into his famed “Hero With No Fear” battle attitude and posture. Gone was the Anakin who, only minutes before, was laughing and joking with his padawan and former master on the Bridge. This was now <em>General Skywalker</em>, the master tactician and warrior. The General Skywalker who made every choice for the interests of the Republic and his mens’ safety. </p>
<p>“Yessir, right away.” Yularen replied, already barking orders to the rest of the crew.</p>
<p>As the trio left the Bridge, they went over the plan one last time. “Obi-Wan, you'll be leading the aerial attacks. They have disruptor cannons and shields installed according to our intelligence. You need to take those out as quickly as you can. Ahsoka and I will be leading the ground assault and keep you updated as best we can.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan nodded as he split off from the group. “May the force be with you, my old Padawan.”</p>
<p>“And with you, Master.”<br/>
_____________</p>
<p>The battle had been underway for half an hour, and it was one of the easiest Anakin had ever fought. The ‘Hssiss’ weren’t trained well, and so were easy to defeat. One had to wonder how they ever took over the hyperspace routes in the first place. Obi-Wan had found success in destroying the pirates’ shields and cannons, and was now attacking them head on, fighting to regain control of the needed hyperspace lanes and currently winning. On his side of the battle, everything was going well with no casualties so far. Comming Rex quickly, Anakin checked in about his side of the base, them having split up to do a pincer attack and surround the pirates.</p>
<p>“Everything’s as good as it can be over here, sir. No vod’e have been lost, only a few minor injuries. We’re nearly at the base’s command center.” Rex replied, crouched down behind a piece of debris with laserfire flying over his head. </p>
<p>“Good, we’re close as well. We haven’t lost any men, either. Proceed with caution, however, doesn’t this seem almost…too easy? We haven’t found the leader, yet. He’s most likely holed up in the command center and desperate. We don’t know what’s waiting for us on the other side of that door.”</p>
<p>“Of course, sir. See you in a few minutes.”</p>
<p>They both nodded, and Anakin ended the call, heading back into the fray.</p>
<p>Fifteen minutes later they had all fought their way to the command center and regrouped, and had the room completely surrounded. On Anakin’s signal, Fives and Echo burst open the doors, and all of them rushed in. Inside, it was quiet. Too quiet. Anakin jumped back, igniting his saber, neatly deflecting the blaster bolt that nearly hit Rex in the neck. A man stood there, blaster in hand, and a bloodthirsty, insane snarl on his face. “You have harmed my crew. You have destroyed my base, and ships. For that you shall die, Republic <em>scum</em>.”  </p>
<p>He rushed at them, shooting continuously. Fives reacted faster, dropping him with one shot through his shoulder and one through his leg. Once he went down, the pirate leader was immediately stunned, and taken into custody. Anakin commed Obi-Wan and Yularen, the former having returned to the <em>Resolute</em> after the Hssiss’ fleet was decimated, informing them of the victory and to have a cell prepared and a prisoner escort ready on their return. The men took stock of all injuries, and then headed back to the ship.<br/>
__________<br/>
Once returned to the ship, the stunned pirate was taken into custody and placed in a cell while Obi-Wan informed the Council of their success, and scheduled a debrief in four hours. For now, it was time for them to rest for a bit.</p>
<p>Ahsoka went to her quarters for a well deserved shower and nap, while Obi-Wan and Anakin went to their respective quarters quickly to wash off, then the two reconvened to write the mission reports for the upcoming debrief. It was a comfortable silence in Anakin’s office, where they had decided to meet. Only the sounds of typing and occasional short questions filled the air, otherwise only the warm silence that can only be attained by years of partnership remained in the small office. </p>
<p>After a few hours, the timer Obi-Wan had set to remind them of the Council debrief went off, shattering their concentration. </p>
<p>“It’s time already? How?” Anakin asked.</p>
<p>“I have no clue, but that does not negate the fact that if we don’t leave now we will be late, and that wouldn’t be good, now, would it?” Obi-Wan responded. “Anyway, we have to pick up Ahsoka and arrange for the prisoner to be sent up later. Master Windu messaged me that the Council has some questions for him.”</p>
<p>“Then we’d better hurry. Let’s go.”<br/>
_________</p>
<p>As it was, they made it just in time for the debrief, turning on the holoprojectors right before the images of the nine council members who could make it began to fizzle into existence. Anakin bowed to the masters, and Obi-Wan nodded to his peers. Mace called the debriefing to order, and it commenced. Anakin and Obi-Wan both recounted their parts of the battle, with added testimony from Rex and Ahsoka. Questioning continued in this manner of asking for more details for half an hour, until Yoda cleared his throat.</p>
<p>“Believe, I do, that a prisoner was taken, yes?”</p>
<p>“Yes, Master. We took the leader of the Hssiss pirates into custody to be transported to Coruscant for questioning and sentencing.” said Anakin.</p>
<p>“Bring him here, will you? Urgent questions, I have. Potential link there is, between him and the Separatists.”</p>
<p>“Yes, Master.” Anakin inclined his head and commed Rex to bring in the prisoner. </p>
<p>The doors opened, and two troopers came in, escorting the chained pirate, who was spitting on the ground in resistance. </p>
<p>“Now here, all of us are.” Yoda continued serenely, “Begin, the questioning can.”</p>
<p>At that, Mace took over, shifting in his holographic seat and looking the pirate leader directly in the eyes. </p>
<p>“How did you gain the weaponry to take over the lanes?”</p>
<p>The pirate laughed, a chilling high-pitched sound. “The Confederacy, of course. Who else do you think supplied us? They have access to more weaponry than you or your tyrannical ‘Republic’ could dream of.” </p>
<p>“Why those hyperspace lanes?”</p>
<p>“Ha! Foolish jedi. If you think I’ll reveal that you’re more of an idiot than I had already pegged you for.”</p>
<p>“Answer the question, please. Now.”</p>
<p>After a long moment of silence, the pirate seemed to come to a decision. He sighed, “Fine, but what’s in it for me if I do? My information isn’t free, you know.”</p>
<p>“A reduction in whatever sentence you get, which for the crime committed would range from ten to twenty-five years, and a lower security prison with better amenities.” Plo cut in.</p>
<p>“Fine, jedi. I’ll talk, but on my terms. I choose which questions I answer, and no mind tricks to get me to reveal more. I know your type. The questions I do choose to answer, however, will be honest. Also, the guards go away and I get a chair to sit in.”</p>
<p>The council communed with each other for a minute, before looking back to the scene in front of them. “We agree to those terms, and will uphold them as long as you do your end of the bargain.” Mace spoke.</p>
<p>“Then, we have a deal.”<br/>
________</p>
<p>The questioning was finally wrapping up after an hour and a half, with only one question left. Anakin was seemingly paying attention, but had zoned out about twenty minutes ago. Ahsoka was sitting at a nearby table and reviewing for her Ryl exam, which she would be taking the day after their arrival at the temple, which was set to be the next morning. </p>
<p>Obi-Wan mentally sighed. It was aggravating to hear the most esteemed masters of the order having to cater to this pirate’s every whim, but what choice did they have? This information was crucial to troop placement and assessing risks. They needed the intel and unfortunately only this piece of scum had it.</p>
<p>“Thank you for cooperating with us thus far. Only one question is left.” Mace said, tiredly.</p>
<p>“Get it over with then.”</p>
<p>“Do you know of any threat to the Republic and/or the troops?”</p>
<p>The pirate, who had during questioning identified himself as Ersh Reb, slowly laughed as an eerie grin stretched over his face. “No, not to any of your meat droids or the Republic. I do know of one other thing however.”</p>
<p>“If you are willing, please tell us.” Mace asked, making eye contact with the other council members. </p>
<p>“Oh, it only concerns the fact that recently, in an extraordinary feat of engineering and code, Jenna Zan Arbor created a wonderful little device that would reactivate the transmitter chips of any slave in a nearby vicinity to the device. I was carrying one of the first produced when your ‘Hero-With-No-Fear’ took me into custody. And it seems like none of your men ever confiscated it, as — this is yet another ingenious bit, it looks like a regular wrist-chrono.” Holding up his bound wrists, he showed the room that he did indeed have what appeared to be a chrono on it. </p>
<p>At this, Anakin, who had begun to pay attention again for the last question, snapped up, a panicked look in his eyes, and lunged for the prisoner. </p>
<p>“ANAKIN!” Obi-Wan shouted, grabbing his arms before he could reach Reb, “What in the force’s name are you doing?” He asked, in a quieter tone. “I know how you feel about slavery, but why can’t we be civil about this? Trust me, I despise every fibre of it as well, but we can’t act like this in front of the council. No one is in direct danger, it only affects those with slave chips in them which is no one in this room. I’ll go confiscate it now and then we can end this briefing and get on with all the other things we need to do. I do know for a fact that there’s a mound of paperwork on your desk, and I’ll not be doing it this time, my former padawan.”</p>
<p>That did nothing to assuage Anakin, who was deathly pale and visibly sweating, a pearly sheen coating his brow. “No, Master, you don’t understand, Obi-Wan, <em>Master-</em>”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan stopped walking when he heard that, and turned back to face Anakin. “Anakin, you’re fine. Sit down and we can finish this quicker. You’re <em>fine</em>.”</p>
<p>A loud beep suddenly filled the tense air, and everyone in the room, which at this point was only Rex, Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Ahsoka, along with the hologram-Council, turned to see the pirate putting his cuffed wrists to his face and tearing off the beeping transmitter device with his teeth, and dropped it to the floor and crushed it under his boot. Anakin looked on in horror, with the rest of the room.</p>
<p>“What. Did. You. <em>DO</em>?” Anakin roared, vaulting across the room in a moment without anyone to hold him back, gathering up the pieces of the now destroyed device. He looked at them, laying innocently in his hands, and threw them onto the table, and grabbed the now slightly shaking pirate by the throat with his mechanical arm, slowly crushing Reb’s windpipe. </p>
<p>“Ju-, just act- activated...it.” The pirate wheezed, eyes starting to roll to the back of his head. </p>
<p>Mace cut in, jolting those in the room who, with the current drama, had forgotten that the Council was still there. “Skywalker! Release the prisoner down this instant! What were you thinking? Are you insane?”</p>
<p>“Anakin!” Plo shouted. </p>
<p>Anakin slowly released the pirate’s throat from the deathgrip, but never lost eye contact with the man. </p>
<p>“You <em>activated it</em>?” he growled, a side of Anakin appearing that none had seen before; one that was animalistic and full of rage, and, quite frankly, terrified all present company.</p>
<p>“Anakin, calm down. Everyone is going to be alright. He may have activated it but accomplished nothing as no one in this room has a chip! He ultimately did nothing.” Obi-Wan began, trying to calm Anakin down to no avail. </p>
<p>“Ha! So none of them know? None of them know your history, you’re telling me none of these ‘venerated jedi masters’, full of wisdom and information, know the past of their precious hero?”</p>
<p>Ignoring the outbursts and questions from the others at this point, Anakin sighed, looked down, gingerly placed a hand on the back of his neck, and slowly looked up with the most vulnerable expression any of the Jedi (and Rex) had ever seen spread across his face. </p>
<p>“How much. How long do I have.” He said in a voice that matched his expression: vulnerable, heartbroken, and resigned (<em>but to what?</em>). </p>
<p>“Skywalker, what the kriff are you talking about?” Mace cursed, uncharacteristic for the usually stoic Jedi Master. </p>
<p>“You have ten minutes. Use them wisely.” Interjected Reb.</p>
<p>“So little time…” Anakin whispered.</p>
<p>Sighing, he began his tale. “Before I was brought to the Order, you’re all probably under the assumption that I was the child of a moisture farmer or that my mother had a stall in Mos Eisley and that’s how Master Qui-Gon found me. I led you all to believe that, as I was too ashamed at the time to correct anyone, and my former status could make me a target.”</p>
<p>“...Skyguy, what are you talking about?” Ahsoka asked cautiously.</p>
<p>He took no heed of the interruption, and continued. “The truth is, Qui-Gon bet on the Boonta Eve Classic, a huge annual Podrace, which I was racing in that year, and won me from my master, along with the parts he needed to repair Padme’s ship. Of course, it was a plan to free me and I was in on it, but the hard line of it is that I was a slave. I spent the first nine years of my life as a slave. And no one ever removed the chip, though it was deactivated. Obi-Wan, if you remember catching me sneaking back into our quarters about a month after you took me as a padawan and I refused to tell you where I had been? I was at a clinic for freed slaves, trying to get my chip out. They couldn't remove it, as it’s located directly in the nape of my neck and it could disturb my brain stem, and so was deemed too dangerous to remove. I believed, even though it was still in me, that since it was deactivated it would never detonate or cause problems. As we can clearly see here, this was not the ca-” The end of his story was cut off by rhythmic beeping, seemingly coming from the exact spot on the back of his neck he had just indicated held the transmitter chip. </p>
<p>“<em>Force, damnit</em>” He seethed.</p>
<p>At that, the others burst out of their shock, and started yelling over each other, letting their grief and shock bleed through their normally calm states. </p>
<p>“Oh, kriff. Oh, kriff. How did no one know? <em>How?</em>” Rex was whispering to himself, in shock.</p>
<p>“Anakin- Oh force. Anakin…” Plo breathed, tears dripping down his face.</p>
<p>“Skywalker, we’re going to fix this. You’re not dying here, not now. You hear me? <em>DO YOU HEAR ME</em>?” Mace yelled, frantic. </p>
<p>“Failed you, we have young Skywalker. Never enough, apologies will be. So sorry, I am.” Yoda said, a solitary tear tracking down his face, the imminent loss of yet another member of his lineage and the Order nearly destroying him.</p>
<p>The rest of the council were quietly sobbing, or still shocked into speechlessness. </p>
<p>Anakin smiled tearily at them. “I forgive you, for the little you need forgiveness for. There was no way any of you could have known. The Order was, no, is my home and has been for the past 12 years. Thank you all for all you did, even if you didn’t approve of me being here, at first.”</p>
<p>The council nodded mutely, tears drying on all their faces being constantly replaced with fresh ones. </p>
<p>Anakin then turned to Rex, ignoring his beeping neck as best he could ignore something counting down the seconds left in his life. </p>
<p>“Rex, thank you for being the best captain a General could ask for. You’re an incredible friend, and so loyal, brave, kind, strong, I could go on for hours. I’m so sorry about leaving you with the mess of telling the others, but please let them know that I loved them, loved you, as brothers. Tell them that I’m so sorry for leaving, I didn’t want to. And ask them to be strong, to finish this war for me so we can all live in peace. Senator Ami-, you know what, I’m dying so why not. My wife, Padme and I, have been working on drafting a Clone Rights bill. It’s nearly done, and will grant you and all the vod full rights equal to that of any other citizen of the Republic, and gives you Veteran’s benefits along with aid to help with setting all of you up wherever you would like to go or do after the War. Thank you for being such a good friend.”</p>
<p>Rex laughed, a watery, broken laugh, and pulled him into a hug, ignoring his protests of “Be careful! I refuse to take you with me.” </p>
<p>“Damnit, Anakin, now I owe Fives 20 credits. The bastard was the only one to bet that you and the Senator were married.”</p>
<p>Ahsoka, not listening to Anakin’s indignant “What? You <em>bet</em> on me?”, slammed into him in a tight embrace. </p>
<p>“Master, please, you can’t go! You promised that you’d be there to see me knighted! <em>You promised</em>!” She sobbed into his shirt. “Please…”</p>
<p>Anakin tightened his grip on her, nearly breaking into tears himself, dropping a kiss in the middle of her montrals. “I’m so sorry, Snips, I don’t think I can create a crazy plan to get myself out of this one.” He knelt down, and gently gripped her chin with his flesh hand. “You are the best Padawan in the universe, making me the luckiest master,” (here Ahsoka flinched), “in the universe to have you as my padawan, even for as short a time as it’s been. You’re going to be an amazing Jedi. Force you’re already there, in my mind. Anyone else will be lucky to have you as a padawan. I love you, Snips. My little sister.”</p>
<p>She kept sobbing and clutching him, as Anakin checked the time and cursed.</p>
<p>“Rex, can you take her out of here and stay with her? She shouldn't see this, and neither should you. I’m so sorry.”</p>
<p>With a quietly murmured “Yessir”, Rex moved to detach her from Anakin. As much as he hated it, Anakin had a point. She should never have to experience or see this. It was too late for the former, but the latter could and needed to be achieved. </p>
<p>She resisted, of course. Screaming and crying, she refused, kicking out as she was picked up and taken out. As Rex was carrying her away, she screamed “I love you too”, breaking his and everyone else’s hearts yet again. Dear force, she was just 16. This wasn’t fair. <em>Why?</em> <em>Why does this happen?</em></p>
<p>Anakin, now with three minutes left, shakily smiled at the last person physically in the room. “Hey, Obi-Wan.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan, who had collapsed when he realized what was going on, sobbed. </p>
<p>Anakin knelt down in front of him, and rubbed his shoulders. “Hey, Master, it’s going to be okay. You’ll be okay, it’s going to take a while but you’ll be okay. I’m so sorry for pulling this, you always did say I’d turn all your hair gray, but I didn’t imagine it to be from this.”</p>
<p> Obi-Wan choked back a tearfilled laugh. </p>
<p>“You were, you <em>are</em> an absolutely incredible master. I was so lucky to be your padawan. You taught me so much and I’m still learning from you now, two years after I became a knight. You gave me so much and dealt with so much of my crap, I really don’t deserve you. You are my brother, and I love you so much.”</p>
<p>Anakin made eye contact Obi-Wan and took his hand, rubbing small circles in his palm,“I know you. You’re going to blame yourself for all of this. I’m going to tell you this once. This is <em>not</em>, by any means, your fault. And no, the famed ‘Negotiator’ is not allowed to debate that. My death is going to be really hard on everyone, and a blow to the war effort and morale. Please, please don’t blame yourself. Padme, Ahsoka, Rex, all the men. They’re going to be suffering and having a really hard time. Surround yourself with them, tell as many embarrassing stories about me as you wish, eat my favorite foods, celebrate my life. Don’t mourn me, I’ll always be with you. <em>I love you, Obi-Wan</em>, and I’m so sorry.”</p>
<p>“Now, if I could move back and you could leave the room, I really don’t want you here for this. I have about a minute left, and I’m going to use it to ensure I don’t take anyone with my when this blows.” </p>
<p>Obi-Wan, eyes red from crying, spoke for the first time while standing up on shaky legs to get out of the now death chamber as per Anakin’s last wish. “I love you, too, Anakin.”</p>
<p>Anakin smiled, “I love you too, old ma-”</p>
<p>
  <strong>BOOM</strong>
</p>
<p>And that was the end of the Chosen One.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please don't kill me? </p>
<p>If you want to chat or send an ask or anything, my tumblr is @youngcreativenerdgoddess</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>